


Hechizado

by LadyCrystal_4



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: DaiSuga Week, DaiSuga Week 2018, Fluff, M/M, Magic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCrystal_4/pseuds/LadyCrystal_4
Summary: No podía evitar ser un poco egoísta. Daichi le regalaba una flor todas las noches. Él le decía un hechizo de protección. Era así como funcionaba. Era un hábito de pareja, y uno que muchas otras parejas considerarían extraño, pero no para ellos.Daisuga Week 2018 Day 1:Habits





	1. Day 1: Habits

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Lady llegando super tarde al dia uno de la semana Daisuga de este año. Siendo sincera, tenía ganas de participar, pero nada venía a mi cabeza y hoy estaba ocupada y pensé, oh, al diablo no haré nada. Claro que acostada a la medianoche tras hacer una tarea me inspire jaja. En fin.   
> Planeo involucrar magia. Los chicos siguen en el Karasuno y todo eso, sólo que usan magia. En este drabble ya están saliendo, pero quien sabe que haré mañana.   
> ¡Espero que les guste!

― ¡Ya lárguense! ¡Vayan a casa a comer!

― ¡Nos vemos, entrenador!

Los chicos de tercer año rieron mientras salían de la tienda. Aunque dijera que no, era obvio que se preocupaba por ellos. Era lindo, de hecho. Se preguntaban cuánto tiempo más podrían disfrutar de ello.

El tiempo pasaba mucho más rápido de lo que pensaban, el verano estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y pronto estarían encerrados en gimnasios entrenando gran parte del día.

―Voy por allá. Nos vemos, Suga, Daichi.

―Adiós.

―Nos vemos, Asahi.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, pues no necesitaban decir nada. Cuando llegó la hora de separarse, Sawamura le alcanzó una pequeña flor, y Sugawara le susurró algo tras darse un corto beso.

\--o--

―Suga.

―Voy.

Salieron del cuarto con delicadeza, intentando no despertar a sus compañeros. Aunque deberían descansar como ellos, y a pesar de lo agotados que terminaban tras la intensidad del día, se sentía bien sentir la fresca brisa de verano sobre sus rostros, y tener un momento de paz. No hacían nada que causara que les llamaran la atención. No era inusual que hubiera escapadas por la noche. Tan sólo ayer se habían cruzado con Konoha y Kuroo, y esa misma noche a Yaku y a Akaashi, y eso sólo porque estaban en el patio también. Estaban seguros de haber oído las risas de las managers en la cocina.

El pasto se sentía fresco entre sus dedos. Sugawara tenía un libro consigo, y prosiguió con su lectura una vez que se asentaron en un lugar. Sawamura se quedó en silencio, sin molestarlo.

Un par de segundos se convirtieron en minutos, y aunque uno de ellos estaba entretenido, el otro no. Sawamura pasaba su mano lentamente entre las briznas de hierba. Una, dos, tres veces. Y entonces susurró unas palabras que Sugawara ya se sabía al derecho y al revés.

―Daichi. No lo hagas.

No le hizo caso, por supuesto. Tras susurrar una vez más, pasó a cortar la flor que crecía entre sus manos, y a ofrecérsela.

―Para ti.

―Deja de hacer eso. Me avergüenzas, Daichi.

―Oh, por favor. Me avergüenza que uses protección en mí, Suga. Sabes que no va a pasarme nada.

―La protección es mejor que esto.

―Sí, claro.

―Sabes que lo es, Daichi.

― ¿No te gusta? ¿Debería dejar de hacerlo?

Suga de verdad quería decirle que debería dejar de hacerlo, no porque no le gustaran, al contrario, le parecían preciosas. Pero debía dejar de hacerlo para no ponerse en peligro. Debía guardar el poder que tenía y no dejar que llegara a oídos equivocados. Estaban rodeados de adolescentes, y las noticias correrían más rápido que Hinata seguramente. Eran chicos con nada más que hacer más que entrenar, no podían culparlos por ser cotillas.

―No. No dejes de hacerlo. Pero yo no dejaré mis protecciones tampoco.

Aunque sabía lo que debía decir, no podía evitar ser un poco egoísta. Daichi le regala una flor todas las noches. Él le decía un hechizo de protección. Era así como funcionaba. Era un hábito de pareja, y uno que muchas otras parejas considerarían extraño, pero no para ellos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi sabía que era tarde. Sabía que era tarde, que debían estar durmiendo si tenían intenciones de levantarse temprano, pero la presión era demasiada. Estaban a horas de sus respectivos exámenes de fin de curso, y ninguno tenía intención de repetir el año.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! Lady... Eh... ¿Sigue siendo la Daisuga Week? ¿Qué hagamos de cuenta que sí? ¡Genial! Entonces, Lady acá con el día dos: Domestic/Night. Digamos que mezclé los prompt jaja. En el primero ya estaban saliendo, pues esto es un tiempo después. ¡Espero que les guste!

Daichi sabía que era tarde. Sabía que era tarde, que debían estar durmiendo si tenían intenciones de levantarse temprano, pero la presión era demasiada. Estaban a horas de sus respectivos exámenes de fin de curso, y ninguno tenía intención de repetir el año. Escuchaba como Suga repetía las palabras del hechizo que más le costaba. Lo había escuchado durante toda la tarde, cuando habían estudiado con Asahi y los otros chicos. Aunque todos habían afirmado sentirse preparados esa tarde, Daichi sabía que todos estarían como ellos, repitiendo y repitiendo palabras y dibujando en el aire los símbolos de sus hechizos. Cuando Suga comenzó otra vez, él también siguió con sus trazos en el aire, mientras se imaginaba pronunciándolos. Los hechizos costaban energía, y aunque podían reponerla comiendo, era peligroso hacerlo a tan pocas horas de un examen.

Le pesaban los ojos. Habían estado toda la noche en silencio, cada cual estudiando sus respectivos temas. Su familia no estaba en casa, y agradecía el silencio de la habitación. Tomó un pequeño descanso para beber el té que había quedado en la mesa desde hacía horas atrás. Suga seguía recostado en el sofá, pasando de decir palabras a comentar los efectos de sus hechizos. Era hábil, y solía usar su magia para bien ajeno. No tenía dudas de que le iría bien en su examen, era un brujo natural.

―Daichi.

―Suga.

Se miraron a los ojos y se rieron. Ninguno podía procesar más palabras de sus libros de texto.

―El té está frío.

―Lo sé. El mío igual.

―Quiero más.

―Y yo quiero galletitas.

―Vamos, arriba. Haré más té y tu buscaras más galletitas. Falta poco para el amanecer, bien podemos seguir despiertos.

Tenían su tiempo de salir juntos, y ya era les resultaba simplemente cómodo estar en silencio, aun si eran casi las seis de la mañana. Era distinto de esas primeras noches que estaban solos, donde hablaban de cualquier cosa sólo para llenar el vacío, o se pasaban la noche comiendo o mirando películas para asegurarse de no dormirse. Actualmente no necesitaban ninguna de esas cosas. Estar juntos era suficiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! Lady otra vez. No estoy muy segura de que poner, salvo que salió muchísimo más corto de lo que me hubiera gustado, pero aun así me gusta. Lo escribí hace un tiempo ya.  
> ¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No sabía que pensar, sinceramente. Cada dia al llegar, habia una hermosa flor en su escritorio, adornándolo. Una hermosa flor que nadie más que él veia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! Lady con el tercer día de la Daisuga Week, Magic/Mutual Pining. También hice algo así como una mezcla. En este drabble es antes de que empiecen a salir. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

No sabía que pensar, sinceramente. Cada dia al llegar, habia una hermosa flor en su escritorio, adornándolo. Una hermosa flor que nadie más que él veia. Sabía que era una flor mágica, las habia visto en sus cursos de herbologia en el campamento de verano. Eran creadas específicamente para que las vieran el destinatario y el remitente. Por tanto, tenía que haber otro mago en la escuela, como él. Shimizu le prometió que se fijaría a ver que podía encontrar. Él le preguntó a Hinata, pero no obtuvo grandes respuestas.

Los magos si bien no eran comunes, y su existencia se trataba de mantener en secreto, eran más abundantes que cualquier otro tipo de fantasía. En el mismo Karasuno existían varios magos, Suga lo sabía. Shimizu, Hinata, Yachi, Ennoshita, entre otros. Sospechaba que Yamaguchi también.

Lo sabía por los cursos organizados por el mundo mágico. Eran paralelos a la escuela normal, y también tenían años y sedes distintas.  Shimizu había sido su compañera en ellos desde hacía años. Había descubierto por error a Hinata una mañana en la sala del club, practicando explosiones, lo que alertó a Suga y entró sin tocar a la sala. Había estado un rato para calmar al chico y explicarle que eran iguales, que él también tenía magia.

Aun así, ninguno podía ayudarlo, aunque habían usado un hechizo de revelación para ver la flor. Ennoshita había dicho que era una magia de nivel avanzado. Pero eso no les daba pistas para nada.

Las flores aumentaban su gama de colores y cantidad. Antes sólo era una flor blanca en el medio de su escritorio, pero a medida que pasaban los días apenas podía ver la superficie de la mesa en el medio de colores que inundaban su escritorio.

―Suga, hoy probablemente terminemos la práctica más temprano. Un profesor quería verme antes de las clases.

―Ah, vale. Le diré al entrenador, entonces.

―Gracias.

Hacía tiempo estaban pasando cosas entre ellos. Miradas más largas. Textos constantes. Caricias inofensivas. Ambos eran conscientes de la tensión que existía entre ellos, pero ninguno actuaba. Asahi se había rendido, decía que eran muy tercos como para ver lo que realmente estaba frente a ellos. Shimizu le había dicho algo similar.

Lo que realmente estaba frente a ellos.

Todo empezó a cobrar sentido.

\--o—

―Entonces, ¿No hay flores hoy, Suga?

El preguntarles a los chicos sobre las flores llevó a revelar que era brujo. Desde entonces los notaba algo tensos. Daichi había evitado estar con él a solas. La tensión entre ellos parecía haberse triplicado. No podía con ella. En silencio, le pidió a Asahi que interviniera.

―Es cierto, no nos has dicho nada estos días. ¿Ya no están?

―Sí, siguen apareciendo. Es algo frustrante. Espero que dejen de aparecer pronto. Pienso dejar una nota un día de estos. Para que la recoja.

―Ah, ¡Esa sería una buena idea, Suga!

Eso hizo. Dejó una nota con su número, y que si tenía tantas ganas de decirle algo se reunieran. Aquello que no veía. Aquello que ahora notaba. Era obvio, si realmente lo pensaba. Al poco tiempo de empezadas las flores fue que empezó a notar como Daichi parecía llegar más temprano que él. No era especialmente inusual, ya que era el capitán y debía estar temprano para abrir el gimnasio, pero sí comenzó a ser raro cuando también notó que las prácticas terminaban un poco más temprano de lo normal, y que nunca estaba cuando terminaban de ordenar. Que debía juntarse con el consejo de estudiantes, que los otros capitanes, que debía verse con un profesor, siempre había una excusa. Así como había excusas para los fines de semana donde por algún motivo familiar tenía que ir a Tokio. Las excusas para las llamadas a Kuroo, quien Suga sabía que era un brujo también. Todas las piezas encajaban a la perfección.

Y definitivamente iba a disfrutar molestar a Daichi por la forma tan cursi en que le regalaba flores.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas otra vez! Tengo que admitir que esto era un borrador que tenía del año pasado y apenas revisé y agregué cosas. Un par de cosas que aclarar, mencioné que había varias sedes donde los brujos estudiaban, pues los padres de Daichi eran de Tokio originalmente y por ello tiene que hacer viajes. De ahí conoce a Kuroo y Kenma, sus amigos. Daichi se sentía culpable porque Suga se había revelado como brujo y él había guardado su secreto, entonces Kuroo, sabiendo de su amor hacia Suga le dijo que fuera por un método de conquista (? Con el cual pudiera tanto revelarle su naturaleza como de su atracción.   
> Kuroo y Kenma tenian una apuesta sobre quién haría el primer movimiento. Kenma ganó.   
> Generalmente hago las weeks completas, pero este año, no sé, no me venían cosas a la cabeza, así que por ahora voy a marcarlo como finalizado, pero quizás en un futuro pueda terminarlo. Nada, eso jaja. Amor al Daisuga, que son tan dulces que empalagan.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas! Lady otra vez. Tengo sueño. Todavia tengo tarea pendiente para mañana al despertar. Deberia estar durmiendo. En fin. Daichi tiene una especie de conexión mas profunda con la magia natural, con la tierra. Por eso puede sacar flores en medio de la noche. Suga es mejor con hechizos de protección.   
> No me juzguen, lo escribi en media hora a la medianoche, no sé ni que hago jaja. ¿Me merezco un comentario?   
> ¡Espero que les haya gustado!   
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
